Plight of the Heads
by Love Zi
Summary: Everyone knows the Boy Who Lived, but there is little known about the generation before him. So take yourself back to a time when James Potter and his friends ruled the school, and his only failure was in wooing one Miss Lily Evans.


Plight of the Heads--Razel's Dreams

Summary: Everyone knows the story of the boy who lived, but there is little information in the way of the generation that came before him. So take yourself back to a time when James Potter and his friends ruled the school, and his only failure was in wooing one Miss Lily Evans.

Rating: T--Ah… romance and language, possibly some violence. And just in case, really.

Disclaimer: Guess what…? I have a secret! –leans in close- I don't own Harry Potter, its plot, characters, setting, and whatev. They belong to the lovely JKR. Bow to her.

Chapter One--Who'd You Steal it From?

September first proved to be a lovely fall day, as usual. The weather was still holding onto summer, and yet, the humidity had been removed from London, leaving a cool, gentle breeze in its place. According to Lily Evans, it was the perfect day to the start of her very last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The seventeen-year-old was early, as she was for everything. Blending in perfectly in simple jeans and a denim jacket, the Muggleborn gave no hint as to her destination, left the Muggles with nothing to wonder about. She was just another face in the crowd, another ticket-carrying passenger. But, of course, that was what she wanted them to think. They weren't _supposed_ to see her board the Hogwarts Express. A small smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth as she considered the mass pandemonium that knowledge would cause. But it was just another what-if, and she didn't have times for those sorts of things on today of all days.

This year, Lily had been chosen as Head Girl, and it really wouldn't come as a surprise to anyone who knew the charming young woman. She was top of her classes, followed all the rules, and went above and beyond the call of duty. Essentially, the responsible seventeen-year-old was perfect for the job.

Coming towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Lily pushed her trunk ahead of her, letting the wheels glide smoothly over the ground below as she pushed through the wall, calmly emerging on the other side. She had done this_ how_ many times now? It was a piece of cake.

There it was, as usual. The Hogwarts Express was sitting there in all its glory, steam rising from the top in thick tufts of smoke. Again, the redhead grinned as she pushed her trunk forward, making her way onto the train. She easily found an empty compartment, as half of the students wouldn't be arriving for another twenty minutes. Before putting her trunk in the overhead carrier, she pulled out her uniform, consisting of a crisp, white dress shirt, a grey, knee-length, pleated skirt, a grey vest with the Gryffindor crest, hose, polished Mary Janes, and her black robes, also bearing her house crest. She pulled her Head Girl badge out of her pocket, where she kept it so it wouldn't get lost in the jumble of her clothes.

Locking the door to the compartment, she quickly changed, placing her street clothes with her other things. She ran a hand through her red hair before reporting to the first compartment, where she knew the Head Boy and Girl were supposed to meet with the new year's Prefects. Some of them were only in their fifth year, two years her junior. They still had so much to learn, so much to experience.

But for Miss Evans, this was the last year at a place that felt more like home than her parent's house, nestled in a quiet Muggle community. Hogwarts was a place where she stayed three fourths of every year for the past six years, and the seventh would wrap up a crazy journey of discovering a part of herself she never imagined to be in existence.

Plopping down in one of the seats, she crossed her legs, looking out the window, waiting for more people to arrive. About half an hour had passed and the train was leaving, when an announcement sounded throughout the train. "Would all Prefects and the Head Boy please report to the first compartment? Thank you." Heh. Apparently, someone already knew Lily was there.

It didn't take long. After all, Prefects were supposed to be good students, and that implied getting here on time. They filed in, a few of the Slytherins shooting her glares, though she ignored them. Remus Lupin was among the first, and Lily grinned, walking over to her old friend.

"I see you've been made Head Boy. Congrats, Remus," she beamed, and Remus only chuckled, shaking his head.

"Lily, I'm returning as a _Prefect_ this year," he explained. Lily's brilliant emerald eyes widened slightly in shock. Everyone pretty much expected the two to be Head Boy and Head Girl. Remus was the only Marauder--a group of four Gryffindors, all best friends, notorious for pranks, a way with women, popularity, and all around trouble-making--who Lily got along with, except perhaps Peter Pettigrew, though she never really spoke with him. Remus was the most mild of all his friends and the only one with manners. He carried with him a sense of intelligence, but also shyness. He wasn't nearly as cocky as James Potter and Sirius Black. Sometimes, Lily wondered why a guy like Remus even hung around them.

"Wha… what? Then who…?" Lily didn't even have to finish her question as, about five minutes late, James Potter strolled casually into the compartment, the unmistakable Head Boy badge pinned to his robes. A scowl instantly set itself by into the girl's features as she glared at him.

"Who'd you steal the badge from, Potter?" she inquired, yanking him aside while Prefects watched the fight with interest; it was rare to see two Heads fighting, after all. A few of them even snickered.

James looked taken aback as he frowned slightly. "I didn't. It's mine," he replied. "I suppose we could stand here and argue about it, but we've got a meeting to attend to, right?" Lily's scowl deepened.

"Yeah, one you didn't even bother to be on time to," she muttered under her breath, turning her back on him to start the meeting and ultimately, a nightmare to be shared with James Potter.

Alright, so this is probably my first Marauders Era fic, even if I have role played it several times before. I'd appreciate any comments you have, even if they are poorly constructed and what not. xD Until next time, this is RD, signing off.


End file.
